This Sorrowful Life but Wonderful Love
by Art-Darwn-By-Vomit
Summary: Dir en Grey meet Kaoru's younger sister for the first time. I did my best hope you all enjoy.  :


_**This Sorrowful Life but Wonderful Love.**_

"Chiharu! Ugh! Where is she!" Kaoru shouted. Today Kaoru brought his younger sister to meet his fellow band mates but Chiharu disappeared. Well, she didn't really disappear, Kaoru knew this. Chiharu just had a hard time meeting new people. She was painfully shy at times.

The rest of the band stayed quiet. Kaoru sighed, "Well how about we split up and look for her?" He suggested to the band. The band groaned but agreed anyway. Kaoru looked on the top floor, Die looked on the floor below Kaoru, Toshiya on the floor below that, Shinya below that floor, and Kyo looked on the first floor.

Kyo sighed. _'This is going to be impossible. I've never seen Kaoru's sister before so how am I supposed to know who she is? And it's weird how Kaoru doesn't mention her at all. It's very rare that he'll say something about her. And when he does say something about her it's always something like: Lately Chiharu hasn't got in trouble which is good. Or he'll say: Chiharu got a job at a music store.' _

But Kyo knew this, she was 34, she dressed in black and grays, her hair was jet black and her eyes were a brownish color with some amber in there to. Kyo also realized that he's been to Kaoru's house many times when he was younger but he never recalled seeing his sister. He knew he had a sister but never asked about her since Kaoru never brought her up. Kyo looked everywhere on the first floor but almost gave up. He _almost_ gave up. That is until he saw a girl outside the studio. She looked young but she was wearing black and gray, she had jet black hair that fell a little below her shoulders and her bangs went down to her eyelids, and she looked similar to Kaoru.

Kyo walked outside approaching the girl. "Hey?" Kyo said with a little bit of question in his voice. She looked up at him and mumbled a _hello._ "Chiharu, Kaoru's sister?"

"Yeah," Chiharu answered. She knew for sure that this man was Kyo, The vocalist of Dir en Grey. The band Kaoru was also in. She loved Kyo's singing voice. She thought it was amazing.

"So, are you planning on coming to visiting us or are you going to stay out here in the cold?" Kyo said a bit sarcastically but smiled.

Chiharu gave him a smile back, "Well I don't have a choice, do I? I know for sure that Kaoru's freaking out."

"You got that right." Kyo said and they both made their way back upstairs to the studio. "Found her." Kyo said. Only Die and Toshiya were in the room. "You guys gave up fast, right?"

They laughed. "Yeah, I don't think that she would hide up stairs anywhere because there's only recording rooms up there." Die Answered. "So this is Kaoru's sister….?"

"Chiharu," Chiharu finished Die's sentence.

"That's right nice to meet you," Die put his hand out but Chiharu didn't shake it, "Uhhh, I'm Die." She still didn't shake his hand but she nodded to Die.

Toshiya smiled as he introduced himself. Toshiya did the same thing as Die by putting his hand out for her to shake. But still Chiharu didn't shake it. "So shouldn't we call Kaoru and Shinya who are still looking?" Right at that moment Kaoru walked in.

He looked angry but relived that Chiharu was in the room. "Chiharu, where were you?"

"Outside," Chiharu sighed, "sorry."

"It's fine just please don't do that again." He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"So now we only need to call and tell Shinya." Toshiya stated.

"I guess so but it would be pretty funny when he comes in here and realizes that Chiharu was already in here." Die laughed.

"Okay, I'm not going to stop you," Toshiya also laughed. Kyo and Kaoru didn't say anything about Die's plan.

"So what are we going to do?" Chiharu asked sounding bored.

"Watch TV," Kyo threw her the remote. Chiharu flicked threw a whole bunch of channels until she came across a music channel playing her favorite song, Embryo. The whole room fell silent as the song played. Chiharu whispered the lyrics quietly to herself. She just loved this song. She assumed that maybe it was because she could relate to the song.

Kaoru smiled but his smile showed a hint of sadness. "You still love this song?"

"Yeah, I do…" Chiharu also smiled.

"Cool so why do you like this song?" Die asked.

"I think it's because I can relate to it." Chiharu said still smiling.

"Shinya!" Toshiya laughed. "Where were you?"

"Looking for Chiharu but she's already here….." Shinya was angry.

"Die's fault," Kyo said ratting out Die.

Die whined, "Kyo, Kyo, Kyo, you're so mean."

The rest of the day the band and Chiharu just talked and went out for dinner. Chiharu thought that her brother's friends were funny and she likes them all. Chiharu and the band all seemed to get along pretty well. Especially Kyo, she liked Kyo but not in the lovey-dovey kind of way. Chiharu just really enjoyed his company.


End file.
